What If?
by Potikanda
Summary: What if the world were primarily gay instead of straight? How would that affect things for Kurt and Blaine? Not a very good summary, but I think it's a cute story, nevertheless.


_**Hey guys. I was playing around with some ideas the other day, and this one popped into my head. What if the majority of the world were gay, instead of straight? Totally A/U, and it's kind of short, but I like the way it turned out. **_

* * *

"The President of the United States has just declared that he and the First Husband will be heading to Ohio this week to oversee the overturning of the supposed "Anti-Straight" bill. The President was quoted as saying 'Love is Love. Period.'"

Blaine Anderson-Hummel turned from the television toward his husband, Kurt, who was currently in the kitchen baking a delicious-smelling apple pie. Kurt turned his eyes to his husband, a small smile causing the laugh lines to crinkle at the corner of his eyes. His blue eyes lit from within, and Blaine felt himself falling in love with him all over again.

"Wow." Blaine murmured softly, standing and muting the tv, and making his way slowly over to his husbands' side. "The thought of two people being able to be together, regardless of the fact that they might be a man and a woman seems closer to being achieved than I ever expected. How cool is that?" He placed a soft kiss on Kurt's neck, pulling him close and inhaling the warm apple pie scent, as well as Kurt's delicious own fragrance.

"Well, ever since high school, and Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson started making eyes at each other, even if they never felt they could act on it, I've been in support of straight marriages. People should be free to love who they love, without consequences." Kurt leaned back into Blaine, resting his head against Blaine's shoulder as the two cuddled together in the kitchen.

A slam of the front door announced the arrival of their teenage son, William Cooper Anderson-Hummel. Will was home from school early, Blaine realised, as his glance flew to the clock on the wall, which showed slightly after two in the afternoon. With one final kiss to Kurt's cheek, Blaine slid away and sat himself in a chair at the table, watching his love. Being a teenager, Will was frequently disgusted by his parents' affection, and had recently mimed gagging to his friend Danielle when she had come over. Blaine chuckled at the memory.

"Hey guys." Will flipped his backpack onto the floor and slid in beside his dad at the table, a serious look on his face. " I have to talk to you guys about something." Will fidgeted, wringing his hands as he sat, his eyes never leaving his fingers. Blaine and Kurt exchanged a quick glance, and Kurt placed the pie on the counter, taking a seat on the other side of Will. The boy looked up at his fathers, tears standing in his eyes.

"You… you guys love me, right?" The quiet whisper broke the hearts of both adults seated at the table. Together, they scooted closer to their son, Blaine resting his hand on Will's shoulder, while Kurt took Will's hand in his own, caressing his fingers lovingly.

"Of course we do, sweetheart." Kurt's tone was soft, gentle, and he used an endearment he hadn't used since Will had been ten and had broken his ankle while tree climbing. "We love you, always and forever. You are our son." Blaine reached over and placed a soft kiss into Will's hair, and his son's eyes overflowed. Will's head sank down to the table, his body shaking with the force of his sobs.

"Oh, Honey." Kurt pulled the boy up, and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close like he hadn't been able to in years, and nodded to Blaine. With the perfect understanding of many years together, Blaine knew Kurt wanted him to make some warm milk for the boy, while he took the time to pull himself together. Standing, Blaine made to go around the two, but was stopped as Will whipped his head up and grabbed his arm.

"Dad? Please don't go, okay? I just… I need you to listen. Please?" Blaine and Kurt exchanged another glance, this one full of trepidation and concern. Blaine nodded, and sat back down, eyes glued to the young man before him.

"Sweetie, please tell us what's going on? We're worried about you." Kurt's gentle voice nearly caused the young man to burst into tears once more, but he choked back the sobs and looked his dad straight in the eyes.

"I… I think I might be… straight." Will's eyes cast themselves down in shame, fearing and expecting the worst from his fathers. Blaine and Kurt once more exchanged a look, and Blaine began to smile softly. Kurt simply wrapped his arms around his son lovingly once more, and leaned his forehead against Will's, comforting him as he had done numerous times as a child.

"Oh, Baby. Is that all?" Kurt murmured. Will's head whipped up, confusion showing in his eyes as he stared at his dad.

"Is that _all_? Oh, come _on_, Dad. Do you know what the heterophobes do to straight guys at school? I could get beaten up, slushied, or even… killed." The last word was spoken so softly both fathers had to strain to hear their son. Blaine stood, reaching around his son with both arms, pulling him into a hug.

"That's not what your dad meant," Blaine consoled gently, his hands smoothing down his son's hair. "He meant that if you were afraid to tell us, you shouldn't have been. Your dad and I are one hundred percent supportive no matter if you end up being straight or gay, honey. We love you, no matter what. In fact, in our time, we've known a number of straight people. They've always been the same as gay people to us, just good friends." Will sniffled softly, looking up to both of his dads in turn, a small, watery smile gracing his blotchy features. Kurt reached over to the counter and handed his son a tissue.

"Really?" Will's hands clasped those of his fathers, his shaking being steadied by the love and support the two men were showing him. "You love me anyway?" He looked to both for confirmation.

"Really, really." Blaine emphasised, his smile allowing the crinkles at the edges of his twinkling eyes to show. "And if any of those heterophobes try to bother you, I want you to come straight to us, all right? I want you to know that this is all right, no matter what they say. You are perfectly normal. And we love you." He kissed Will on the top of the head, laying his cheek across the young man's hair while he cuddled him softly.

"So, may we ask who the lucky lady is? It wouldn't happen to be Danielle, would it?" At the quick in-drawn breath, Blaine knew they had hit the nail on the head. The small nod from his son only confirmed it.

"Well. I think Danielle should come over for dinner one of these days, don't you think?" Kurt's smile graced the room, and suddenly the air seemed lighter. Will broke out in a huge smile, beaming at both of his fathers.

"I think that's a great idea, Dad. Maybe… Maybe Friday night? Like we used to do?" Even though he would never admit it to his dads, Will missed the Friday night dinners that were a Hummel family tradition, and had been passed down to the Anderson-Hummels. Blaine and Kurt beamed at one another, before Kurt nodded his head in acceptance.

"You bet, Will. I'd be more than happy to make a Friday night dinner for Danielle. Why don't you go call her, and let her know she's invited. Your dad and I need to discuss what we'll be having. Okay?" With a nod of his head, the young man dashed out of the room, headed to his bedroom. Blaine stood, and pulled Kurt into a gentle embrace.

"He's going to have a tough time of it, I think." Blaine murmured softly, his hands gently rubbing up and down Kurt's back as they swayed together. The taller man slowly nodded.

"All we can do is give them our blessing, and let them know they can come to us if they ever need us. I agree with the President. Love _is_ love. And no one should ever be forced to do without it, just because they happen to love someone of the opposite gender. That's not fair." Blaine closed the distance between them, his soft lips covering Kurt's in a loving kiss.

"That's one of the things I love about you, Kurt. You are always standing up for the things you believe in, no matter the consequences. You are definitely one of the strongest people I know. I love you, so much." Blaine's heart beat just a little bit faster as his husband looked back at him in awe and desire.

"I love you too, Blaine. More than I can say. Now, how about we decide what to make for dinner on Friday?" Kurt pulled away from his husband, turning to fetch the cookbook he had started in high school, to read over some of his favourite recipes.

Blaine looked on, nodding and murmuring at the appropriate times, although he wasn't really paying attention. He was marvelling at what an amazing husband Kurt was, and what the world would have been like if everyone were straight, instead of gay. What a messed up world that would be.

* * *

_**Meh. So, that's my little A/U ficlet. Hope you like!**_


End file.
